Escribir un libro es una aventura
by yageni
Summary: Robin se encuentra esa mañana con la extraña petición de su siempre extraño capitán: necesita su ayuda para escribir un libro sobre su hermano fallecido hace ya algunos años.


_Disclaimer: Primero y principal: __One piece no me pertenece (Bah, en realidad soy Oda escribiendo fics de su propia serie en español 0.o)._

_Segundo: no gano dinero con esto (y no, de otro modo ya tendría mil fics publicados...)_

_En memoria de nuestro querido Ace D Portgas._

* * *

Llevaban un par de días en esa isla, gracias al _log pose_ y al campo magnético rebelde que no quería fijarse... Esa diáfana mañana en particular Robin estaba sentada en una de las mesas del Sunny. Pluma en mano escribía en su libro acerca del último _poneglyph _que había hallado y no sin cierta sorpresa se encontró con que su capitán la observaba con vivo interés.

—¿Sucede algo, Luffy?

El muchacho asintió, haciendo un leve sonido de afirmación y tomando una silla se sentó junto a ella.

—Robin, quiero escribir un libro sobre mi hermano.

Por un segundo la arqueóloga pensó que su capitán le estaba tomando el pelo, sin embargo el brillo en sus ojos hablaba de esa determinación férrea que únicamente acompañaba sus declaraciones de "voy a patearle el trasero" y que portaba solo frente a sus enemigos.

—Esa es una idea muy interesante capitán, supongo que necesitaras de mi ayuda.

El chico asintió de nuevo y la mujer sonrió complacida.

—Bueno, si vamos a escribir un libro, creo que será necesario traer los materiales apropiados. ¿No crees?

Los ojos de Luffy brillaron con esa luz que le daban las nuevas aventuras. Robin supo que, si bien de naturaleza diferente, esa también sería, toda una aventura.

—Y no hay libro que pueda escribirse bien sin combustible. — La mujer se levantó de su silla. — ¿Crees que podrías traer la caja azul que está en mi habitación? —El chico la imitó.

—Yo iré a pedirle a Sanji unos bocadillos.

—¡Haremos un Libro! —Luffy se alejo de allí gritando, fue extraño que nadie le prestara demasiada atención, la costumbre quizás de ignorar sus excentricidades.

Se juntaron de nuevo en esa mesa, apenas unos minutos después.

Robin tomó las hojas en blanco y una pluma con su respectivo tintero, de color verde.

—Los libros no son verdes. —señaló el chico.

—Esté será el borrador. Luego pasaremos la historia en limpio.

—Ya veo... — dijo el capitán tomándose del mentón meditativo, aunque claramente no entendía nada de nada.

Sanji apareció con los bocadillos de media mañana, café y jugo.

—Robin-chawn, Nami-swan ya está servida la colación de media mañana — canturreó feliz. —Idiotas está servida la mesa. —gritó para el resto de la tripulación con desgano y se marchó a seguir con sus tareas.

—¿Por dónde crees que deberíamos comenzar? —La arqueóloga tomó un pastel y una taza de humeante café.

—¡Pues por el principio, claro está!—De inmediato se llenó la boca con los deliciosos sándwich que Sanji había preparado y claro, con varios pasteles también.

—Muy bien, es ese caso. ¿Qué te parece si yo escribo y tú me cuentas qué quieres poner en el relato?

La sonrisa llena de comida del chico de goma no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre lo bienvenida que era su proposición.

Entre bocado y bocado llevaban ya varios párrafos de la historia cuando se acercó hasta ellos Usopp.

—¿Qué están haciendo?— preguntó casualmente mientras se llenaba los amplios bolsillos con el snack de esa mañana, antes de que Luffy los engullera todos.

—¡Escribimos un libro sobre Ace!— El entusiasta capitán en verdad estaba emocionado con el proyecto.

—¿Te gustaría ayudarnos? Sería genial tener algunas ilustraciones.

—Supongo que sí, pero ¿sobre qué serán los dibujos? ¿Sobre lo que acontece en el libro o no tendrán relación con el contenido?

—Quiero que tengan que ver con lo que pasa en el libro. —La declaración del chico de goma parecía no dar lugar a opiniones.

—Entonces no tengo opción, tendré que esperar a que tengan la historia terminada.—Se encogió de hombros, marchándose con los bolsillos llenos de bocadillos.

Robin y Luffy siguieron escribiendo un poco más cuando apareció Nami junto con Brook, quienes también preguntaron por aquello que estaba milagrosamente consiguiendo que el capitán estuviera relativamente callado y tranquilo.

Hacia el mediodía todos estaban al tanto del proyecto conjunto de esos dos para escribir un libro sobre Ace D. Portgas. Y sin bien no creyeron que el duro trabajo que esto implicaba pudiera ser sostenido por el tiempo suficiente como para terminarlo, pronto se convencieron de lo contrario...

Tres días con sus noches habían pasado. Sin embargo, tanto capitán como arqueóloga seguían dedicados a su tarea. Comiendo bocadillos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, relatando extrañas aventuras el primero y escribiendo a dos manos -literalmente- la segunda.

En el bar-acuario el resto de la tripulación estaba reunida, tomando algo después de la cena. Que por cierto había estado inusitadamente tranquila porque al parecer Luffy estaba guardando todas sus energías para cosas más importantes. Lo que no quitó que robara comida, solo que lo hizo de forma mas eficiente y discreta. No sabían si reírse o llorar. Llevaban tres días y tres noches así. ¿Cuánto más se iría a prolongar esa extraña locura? El ambiente que al principio se les hacia calmado ahora estaba raro sin sus gritos, sus risas y sus correrías por todas las cubiertas del barco.

—Parece muy decidido a terminar ese libro. —Zoro se sirvió un poco de sake, su pensamiento absorbido por la nueva situación entre manos.

Nami asintió, su mirada ausente en algún punto del tanque de los peces.

—Me pidieron que hiciera unas ilustraciones—Usopp logró, sin pretenderlo, toda la atención de sus _nakama_. —Les dije que sí, pero que necesitaban terminarlo primero... —Parecía preocupado por la idea de tener que cumplir con su palabra.

—Caramba _man_, siento mucha curiosidad por leerlo cuando quede terminado. —Franky bebía una cola directo del envase, echado en el sofá.

Era extraño, casi daba escalofríos, tanto silencio y tranquilidad sin los correteos de Luffy.

La risa de Brook inundó el espacio, resonando.

—Es muy enternecedor el amor de hermanos, especialmente el de ellos dos. Y la tenacidad de nuestro capitán.

—Creo que esto hará que me surja una canción. —Se alejó carcajeando, el violín entre sus huesudos dedos, comenzando a sonar.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de qué los inquietaba tanto. Querían ayudar y sin darse cuenta se habían quedado afuera. No que Luffy lo hubiese hecho adrede, no obstante estaban al tanto de que si se les ocurriese algún modo de colaborar. Así solo acercasen su apoyo a su capitán este se sentiría mas que feliz y los recibiría de brazos abiertos, incluyéndolos de inmediato en esa nueva aventura.

Esa tercera noche, se fueron a dormir pensando en cómo ayudar, porque claro, no les alcanzaba con solo apoyar a su querido tonto de goma. Al despertar se encontraron con una grata sorpresa.

Luffy dormía a pata suelta en su cama y no hubo forma de despertarlo, en tanto Robin y Sanji estaban charlando en la mesa mientras el cocinero servía el desayuno.

—Robin, tienes unas enormes ojeras. —Chopper pronto señaló las marcas bajo sus ojos, acercándose a ella para examinarla más de cerca.

—No te preocupes, solo necesito dormir un poco.

—¿No durmieron en toda la noche? —Nami se sentó junto a su amiga, taza de café con leche en mano. Ante el asentimiento de esta no pudo evitar un gesto de reproche. —No dormir hace daño al cutis.

Comentario ante el cual la morena sólo sonrió en un gesto amable por la preocupación de la navegante, más honda de lo que la chica estaba dispuesta a dejar traslucir.

—Quería contarles que terminamos el borrador del libro y que Luffy quiere que lo lean. —Diciendo esto dejó el manuscrito sobre la mesa.

—¿En solo tres días? Eso es increíble Robin— Usopp estaba muy sorprendido y la arqueóloga le dedicó una sonrisa de aprecio.

—Y si ustedes así lo desean, yo quisiera que todos ayuden. Hice estos en la última hora, con ayuda de Sanji-kun — Con ayuda de su _akuma no mi_ repartió sobres que tenían un titulo: Sugerencias. Debajo del mismo, el respectivo nombre de cada uno de ellos.

—Son solo ideas, nadie tiene que seguirlas si no quieren o si se les ocurre algo mejor. —Bostezó largamente.

—Cierta persona debería irse a dormir, en lugar de ocupar el valioso espacio de la mesa_. _—Zoro se sentó a desayunar, tomando una tostada y masticándola casi con desagrado.

—¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle algo así a Robin?—Saltaron Sanji y Chopper a defender a la mujer, quien se reía de la situación.

— Sí, de hecho me voy a ir a dormir por un par de horas, si quieren pueden leer lo que hemos escrito y luego contarnos qué les parece.—Palmeó el pilón de hojas sobre la mesa.

Y dicho esto se levantó y se fue.

—¿Quién quiere leerlo primero? —Sanji ya tenía su mano puesta sobre el borrador, no fuera a ser que esos brutos destrozaran el arduo trabajo de Robin-chawn a fuerza de pelearse y tironear por este.

—Yo puedo leerlo en voz alta para todos. —El ofrecimiento de Nami se les hizo sumamente extraño, pero considerando la curiosidad de todos y el hecho de que había un solo manuscrito, era por fuerza, una buena y lógica idea.

Brook carcajeó con su característica risa, tomando una taza de té y poniéndole leche, a la vez que se sentaba a la mesa.

—Cielos, hacía mucho tiempo que mis orejas no se deleitaban con la voz de una bella mujer contando un cuento. ¡Aunque ya no tengo orejas! ¡Broma de esqueleto!

—Nami-s_wan_, si quieres yo puedo leerte poemas de amor antes de ir a dormir.

Cuando la pelirroja hubo golpeado al cocinero por cursi y todos estuvieron sentados en la mesa con sus respectivos desayunos, comenzó el relato.

A las claras, Robin había tomado las palabras de su capitán, que en toda su candidez y ternura jamás podría relatar las cosas así y les había dado fluidez, claridad e incluso el texto traslucía mucho cariño. De la escritora a Luffy y de este a su hermano.

A mitad del relato tuvieron que hacer escala técnica para buscar pañuelos, kleenex para la nariz larga y sensible de Usopp, papel de diario para Frankie que lloraba mezclado con aceite por culpa de una perdida y toallitas demaquillantes para Nami a quien se le estaba corriendo la máscara de pestañas.

Al terminar el libro, la cocina estaba hecha un mar de pañuelos. Zoro y Sanji siendo los más "duros" se apresuraron a borrar toda evidencia del poco masculino llanto en sus caras, mientras los otros aún moqueaban.

—Bueno _brothers_ supongo que ahora que todos sabemos lo hermosa que es esta historia, solo nos queda ver qué podemos hacer.— Frankie se secó una última lágrima y abrió el sobre, para comenzar a leer la página que la arqueóloga había escrito para él. Pronto los demás le imitaron.

—¿Alguno de ustedes tiene objeción con la tarea que le ha sido encomendada?—Roronoa a juzgar por su sonrisa, parecía bastante conforme con su pequeño trabajo.

—Yo estoy bien ¿Ustedes?— El tirador se rascó la nuca tratando de no sonreír como un idiota. Le gustaba mucho su asignación.

Ante el asentimiento general, Nami exclamó:

— ¡Muy bien! —Se levantó de su silla, enérgica. — ¡Cada uno ya sabe qué tiene que hacer! ¡Manos a la obra!

El coro de: ¡Vamos! no se hizo de esperar y todos y cada uno de los _mugiwara_ se puso en acción.

Al mediodía, Robin y Luffy se encontraron en el camino, rumbo al comedor.

—Buenos días capitán-_san_.

—¡Buenos días! —El saludo fue enérgico pero aun así se notaba que el chico podría haber seguido durmiendo hasta el día siguiente sino fuera por el hambre, claro está.

—Hoy temprano dejé el borrador del libro con los chicos.

—¡Genial! —Estiró ambos brazos con sus puños hacia el cielo. — ¿Tú crees que les ha gustado?

La arqueóloga se encogió de hombros, con la sonrisa que siempre afloraba cuando su capitán estaba cerca asomándose en sus labios.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, excepto quizás que ninguno de sus _nakamas_ estaba allí. Ni siquiera Sanji, que siempre se aseguraba de que nadie se comiese las porciones de sus adoradas damas.

Con gran velocidad de reflejos Robin puso su plato a salvo mientras Luffy, cual aspiradora, procedía a limpiar de comida la mesa.

—¡Ahh, ese fue un gran almuerzo!— El estómago hinchado del capitán se balanceó con la gracia de un elefante marino.

La morena rio mientras se sentaba a comer y observaba cómo el chico de goma buscaba insaciable cualquier otra cosa comestible en la cocina.

—Oye ¿Dónde crees que habrán ido los chicos?— Sin esperar respuesta salió por la puerta, al exterior. —¡Voy a ir a buscarlos!

Cuando regresó unos minutos después su amiga había terminado de comer y él tenía cara de desahuciado, por lo que ella imaginó, que no había logrado hallarles.

No había terminado de quejarse sobre la ausencia de sus compañeros cuando se escucharon las voces de los mismos.

Luffy salió a recibirles, grande fue su sorpresa al ver todos cargaban con cosas recién traídas de la isla, tanto de la ciudad que estaba bastante lejos, cómo de la jungla que rebosaba en animales peligrosos.

—Capitán. —Fue el simple saludo de Zoro, que pasó junto a él cargando lo que parecían ser toneladas de pieles curtidas de animal. Iba rumbo a la factoría de Usopp.

—Zoro, déjalas sobre el caballete, luego las teñiremos.

—Oigan, ¿qué les parece esta tipografía para el libro?—Frankie sostenía en sus manos un abecedario de imprenta completo, en un estilo nítido pero elegante.

— ¡Increíble!

—Hice un mapa Luffy, espero que sepas que voy a querer una comisión por la venta de los libros, pues fue muy difícil conseguir quién quiera distribuirlos.

— ¡Ah? —Sostuvo el trabajo de la navegante, viendo en este el recorrido que había hecho Ace cuando partió de Fucsia y todas las islas que había visitado, marcadas en el mismo.— ¡Muchas gracias Nami!

—Espero que comprendas lo difícil que fue esto para mí bastardo.

El capitán alzó la vista y se encontró con Sanji que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Nunca jamás haré de nuevo un regalo así para un hombre ¿Está claro?— El chef dejó sobre la mesa cercana un plato con un trozo de carne que tenía un aspecto delicioso y que ardía en llamas.

—Esto es una excepción, y solo porque se trata de tu hermano puedes incluir la receta en el libro. —Tapó el platillo consiguiendo así que las llamas se extinguieran y que al instante siguiente el mismo fuese devorado por su idiota capitán. —Crear un platillo en honor a un hombre, que deshonra...

Tras la respectiva queja del rubio de que la comida debía ser saboreada y no engullida, Robin aceptó la hoja de papel con las indicaciones culinarias. Cuando leyó el titulo no pudo evitar sonreír: "_F__ilet de Boeuf en Flammes_".

—Luffy, estos son algunos de los dibujos para ilustrar el libro.—Usopp volvía de su factoría con el block de hojas en la mano.

El capitán se sentó en el pasto y junto a él se agachó Robin. Juntos ojearon las paginas.

—Son geniales. —Le devolvió el sketch antes de que la emoción le hiciera mojar las hojas con el llanto que amenazaba con desbordarlo.

—Brook y yo hicimos una canción, para incluir en el libro. —Chopper y el músico de abordo comenzaron a cantar, mientras Luffy dejaba que el viento salobre del mar secara sus lágrimas.

Ya sin sentir la necesidad de preguntar si el libro les había gustado, porque sus _nakamas_ le habían ayudado y eso era todo lo que importaba, Luffy se echó sobre la cubierta del _Sunny_, el sombrero cubriéndole la cara, a seguir durmiendo mientras el músico y el doctor todavía cantaban.

Así las cosas, con Zoro y Usopp trabajando el cuero para las portadas de los libros, Frankie y Chopper a cargo de la imprenta, Nami ocupándose de la comercialización, Sanji de la corrección estilística y la ortografía, Brook aportando con su canción y Chopper ayudando en la búsqueda de información periodística sobre Ace en bibliotecas, la tripulación de Sombrero de paja tenía todos los flancos cubiertos.

Un mes después, anunciaron por medio de publicidades en los periódicos de todo el Grand Line la salida del libro, fechándola para el primero de enero.

Nami era una gran comerciante, y para cuando el libro estuvo en los anaqueles de las librerías se vendió como pan caliente. Claro que los primeros cien libros habían sido guardados para que los Mugiwara se los ofrecieran en regalo a todos aquellos piratas, amigos de Ace que por su condición no pudieran hacerse con un volumen del mismo sin conseguir armar un revuelo.

Grata fue la sorpresa de Marco, al ver que un News Coo que no era el que solía entregarle el periódico, sacó de su bolso un enorme paquete y de seguido le ofreció una pluma para firmar la factura de recepción.

Abrió el paquete tras corroborar que nada amenazador emanaba del mismo. No terminaba de sorprenderse por la atípica entrega cuando descubrió que aquel libro del que tanto se hablaba era en verdad una creación de los _Mugiwara,_ quienes ahora le estaban enviando una copia, solicitándole su ayuda para corregir y engrosar futuras ediciones del mismo, puesto que la primera, de mil ejemplares ya estaba agotada.

Sostuvo el libro con cariño, conmovido por la hermosa ilustración de la portada desde la cual Puño de fuego le sonreía. La suave pero duradera cubierta y el arduo trabajo que se veía en cada detalle. No obstante lo que de verdad le llevó al borde de las lágrimas, tal como había sucedido con los _nakamas_ de Luffy, fue el poema que este le dedicaba a su hermano al final del mismo y que transcribo abajo:

Tengo todavía tu recuerdo

fresco en mi memoria.

De tus risas, de tus ceños,

de nuestras promesas de libertad

de cómo la luz entra

por la hojas del bosque

donde juntos crecimos.

Pero temo que con el tiempo

estos recuerdos,

estas memorias; se diluyan

y tu cara poco a poco

irá perdiendo tus detalles.

Sin que pueda evitarlo

iré olvidando cómo era tu risa

el tono de tu voz

tu abrazo y el olor en tu camisa.

Por eso escribí este libro.

En honor a tu memoria

y para no perder la mía.

Tú aún vives dentro de mí,

eso nunca cambiará.

Sin embargo me haría muy feliz

si vivieras (o revivieras) un poco más

apenas un poco más

en las imaginaciones, en las memorias

de todos los que leerán este libro.

Al lector:

Muchas gracias por comprar esta publicación, por favor cuida bien de él.

Luffy D. Monkey.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado pequeñas berenjenas ¿? sino van a comentar vuelvan a la cocina carajo ¿?


End file.
